The Wedding Singers
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when a rapist attacks people at weddings and our detectives have to go undercover? E/O! Plus plenty of Munch! One-shot! 12th season. E/O!


**Please review! You guys are great!**

"You will be entertainers." Cragen said handing out their files. "This guy has attacked five woman at three different wedding, and we have not nailed him in his coffin. You all have some sort of backround in music, as unfortunate as it may be.

Olivia, you will be Katrina Jacobs. With your backround, you will be able to keep eyes on our perp the whole time. You are engaged to Reed Turner. Elliot is Reed Turner. John, you are Maddox Kent. Fin, you are Joe Blake. I will be Herald Jacobs. Liv, you have the lucky opportunity to be my daughter for tomorrow." Cragen smirked.

"Joy." Olivia mumbled sarcastically to Elliot. Elliot supressed a chuckle. "Do we know what we are playing at the wedding?"

"They have a list. The couple is not your classic music lovers." Don said handing out the list.

"Is anybody these days?" Munch asked. "My cousin walked out of the church to the song "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas."

"Anyway," Don interrupted. "The songs on the list are ones that you need to know. There will be screens with the lyrics, but we need you to look like an actual band, if that's possible."

"Don't worry Cap. I was always a master at the drums." John said.

Fin's eyes widened. "God, help this couple. Are they going to have the notes on the screens too. I can't memorize this many songs in one night."

"They will. We are lucky this guy is letting us do this at his wedding. His fiance has no idea who we are." Don said.

Olivia smirked. "Do you really think a bride would let a bunch of detectives play at her wedding? Heck, I'd probably attack the guy that suggested the idea."

"What? You're not going to let me play at your wedding Liv." Munch said feigning hurt. "I could've rocked your wedding."

"Yeah, you would've rocked it so much that you would've tipped the boat and tanked it." Elliot smiled. "Cap, we'll look over the bios and be ready tomorrow."

"Okay, make sure to look at each other's. That way you know each other." Don said watching them leave.

"Got it!" All four detectives called back.

They walked out of the presinct and agreed to meet at Olivia's to read their individual bios. Elliot drove with Olivia while Munch and Fin took the other car. Elliot and Olivia walked into her apartment first. "Have we ever had an assignment where we were engaged?" Elliot asked.

Olivia paused. "Um, I don't think so. It's been over a decade since we started doing this. I can't remember all of them." Elliot chuckled and sat on her couch. Olivia smiled as she looked through her mail. "Make yourself right at home."

"Well, technically I'm in bed right now, so..." Elliot smirked. "By the way, I will get out of your hair as soon as possible."

"El, don't worry about it. Stay as long as you want." Olivia smiled. "I'm just saying this for our own sake. You might want to move your clothes into my room so we don't have John and Fin asking us a thousand questions."

Elliot smiled. "Good idea." He quickly moved his suitcase into Olivia's room. "So, how did we meet?"

Olivia grinned and opened up her bio. "Uh, we met at a party when we were playing spin the bottle."

"What?" Elliot laughed. "When did we meet?"

Olivia kept reading. "I think you have commitment issues. We met in middle school." She smiled. "We started dating when you were twenty and I was seventeen." Olivia started laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head and handed him the file. "Well, I'll be damned. I waited thirty years to propose."

Olivia took the file. "Well, you still got laid because we have SIX BOYS! According to this, I'm pregnant with our seventh child."

"We were busy." Elliot smirked and bit into an apple.

"Shut up Stabler." Olivia chuckled. "We had our first child when I was eighteen and you were twenty one."

"Do we have any grandchildren?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled. "We do. We have a six year old grandson... our child is going to be younger than our grandchild."

"Like I said, we are busy busy people." Elliot smirked. "Hey, I though these things were supposed to, somewhat, be like our life. I get how it's like mine. How is it like yours?"

Olivia paused and kept hers eyes away from Elliot. "I was engaged in high school."

"You never told me that." Elliot said looking at her. "Liv, look at me."

Olivia waited a moment but looked up at him. "I only said yes to get away from my mother. She came at me with a broken bottle when I told her. So, I kicked her."

Elliot rubbed her hand. "You did what you had to do." Olivia nodded and squeezed his hand. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He went to the door and let the guys in. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, have you read your bios yet?" Fin asked.

"We read some of it." Olivia said sitting down with them in the living room. "Why?"

"We have both been single our whole life. We live together, but we're not gay. What does that say to you?" Fin asked. John chuckled.

"You guys have problems." Elliot laughed.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Says the guy who has commitment issues."

"How bad could they be? I knocked you up seven times." Elliot smirked and sat next to her. Olivia slapped the back of his head.

"Go Stabler!" John smirked. "You have seven kids together and you didn't have to buy a ring."

"Plus, we have a six year old grandson. We apparently met in middle school playing a game of spin the bottle." Elliot smiled. "I bet Don is going to hate me."

Olivia laughed. "Probably. I can't believe our seventh kids is going to be younger than our grandchild."

"What?" Fin asked. "Your bio says your pregnant now."

Elliot nodded and put his arm behind Olivia. "Yeah, we have a bun in the oven." Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "I bet it's a boy."

"Well, I bet it is too. We already have six boys." Olivia laughed and opened the file. "Wow, we all met at our son's wedding."

"I was your son's boss." John smirked. "He was a lucky boy."

Fin looked at John and shivered. "He doesn't even exist and I feel bad for him." He looked down at his file. "Hey, your son married my daughter. Oh, that's got to be hell."

"Hey, what's wrong with our son?" Olivia asked.

"You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met. If you combine that, I don't even want to think about it." Fin shook his head.

Elliot frowned. "I think if we had a kid, it would be fine. It would give you a world of torture, but it wouldn't be as stubborn as us."

John smirked. "Prove it."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Do you realize what you're telling us to do?"

John thought a moment. "Yes, I do. I'm telling you to have a kid. It'll prove our point. You two would have a very stubborn child."

Olivia smiled at his cluelessness and leaned back into Elliot's arm. Elliot looked at John. "John, do you know what we have to do to make a baby?"

"Oh." John said realizing what they were talking about. "You know what, just forget what I said."

"Okay." Elliot and Olivia chuckled even thought they knew they wouldn't. They just had to deal with Ken Turner, the reproductive abuser. _You know you want to bang your partner, and why not? She'd give you beautiful babies._ The thing was, they didn't find it uncomfortable. They actually became closer.

"Let's look at the list of songs." Fin suggested.

Olivia got the list out and started reading them off. "_When I Look at You_ by Miley Cyrus, _Here's to Us_ by Victoria Justice,_ Forever and Always_ by Shania Twain, _I Keep on Loving You_ by Reba McEntire, _Come Home_ by Faith Hill, _It's Your Love,_ and _You're My Best Friend _by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw." She finished some time later.

"Looks like I get to sing for a little bit." Elliot smiled grabbing the list. "Ten out of the thirty songs we do."

"Hey, I get to sing with you in that one song." Fin smiled.

"Yeah, _I Gotta Feeling_." Olivia chuckled. "Who would play that at their wedding? It's a good song, but a wedding. It looks like Elliot is going to get a song of his own. It's _Somewhere With You _by Kenny Chesney."

"I love that song." Elliot smiled.

"Good, you can help learn how to play it on the guitar." Olivia smiled.

Elliot laughed. "Well, Fin and I also have to learn. John just has to learn how to play it on drums."

John smirked. "I'm telling you. I'm going to be the talk of this wedding."

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "I think he got your ego." Elliot and Fin laughed. "Okay, let's look these songs up and play them for a while."

The next day, the guys came in suits and Olivia came in a knee length, black dress. Her favorite part was that it was backless. Olivia was standing with Elliot when Don came up. "Hey sweetheart." He said and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Hi Dad." Olivia smiled. She leaned into Elliot when they pulled apart.

"Reed." Don said shaking Elliot's hand.

"Hi Herald." Elliot smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm better now that you finally proposed." Don said not showing a hint of a smile.

"Dad, I don't mind that he waited this long. He makes me happy." Olivia said trying not to laugh. This situation was very new, but she found it very amusing. "It's not like he's going anywhere. We have six kids together. I'm pregnant with our seventh."

Don's eyes widened slightly. He didn't read that part in their file. He must've missed it. "I know, but my little girl deserves better than that."

"I know she does. That's why I got her the ring. We'll make an honest woman out of her." Elliot smiled. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, _honey_ we have to set up for our performance." Olivia smiled and pulled on his hand. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Kat." Don smiled. It disappeared when he looked at Elliot.

"He seriously hates me." Elliot chuckled putting his arm around Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "He just wants me to be an honest woman." She said using his words. She straightened his tie and smirked. "I think our sons would like that too. We're not setting a very good example."

"You got that right." Elliot chuckled and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. "Are you showing?" He felt Olivia try to whirl around. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"You better be Turner!" Olivia smirked. "I'd have to hurt you."

"You'd never hurt me, _baby_." Elliot smirked.

They walked over to Fin and John. Fin was strumming his guitar. "Hey Reed! Hey Kat!"

"Hey Joe!" Elliot smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Hey Ox!"

"Hey guys!" John smiled from his drum set. "How's the soon to be baby?"

Elliot smiled and put a hand on Olivia's stomach. "Healthy and happy." Olivia laughed when Elliot ran his hand over a ticklish spot. He leaned over to her ear. "Somebody's ticklish."

"You did that on purpose." Olivia smiled.

"Can you prove it?" Elliot asked and kissed her forehead. "I should be able to tickle you. I gave you this." He smiled holding up Olivia's hand with the engagement ring on it.

"Hey Reed, your guitar is in the back of the truck." John said pointing to the truck. He handed Olivia hers. "Here you go Kat."

"Thank you, Ox." Olivia smiled. She started tuning her guitar. "I'm ready."

"Seriously, you don't take longer than that." Fin asked.

"Nope, I know my guitars." Olivia smirked. "Are you guys ready?"

"Wait a few minutes, baby. We still have to get ready." Elliot smiled.

Ten minutes later, they were all up on stage and singing. Olivia kept her eyes on their perp most of the time. Pretty soon, Olivia and Elliot were singing _It's Your Love_. They took their break after the song. Elliot had a hand on the small of Olivia's back. He leaned over to her ear. "He's moving."

"I see him." Olivia whispered back. "Let's go."

"We're right behind you guys. He's already got a girl." Fin said through the ear piece.

Elliot and Olivia excused themselves from their conversation and followed John and Fin into the house where their perp was going. They pulled out their guns and broke into the room. "Freeze Walters!"

Mr. Walters froze. The girl he was holding was crying. John took the girl and led her outside to an officer. Fin handcuffed Walters and handed him to Cragen. "You guys still have two more hours of singing and playing. I'll take him down to the unit."

"Okay." Elliot said putting his gun back in his holster. He looked at Olivia. Her gun was gone. "Where'd you put your gun?"

Olivia smirked. "Who said that a bride can only wear a garter on her wedding day?" She walked away from a shocked Elliot.

They walked back up on stage and Olivia winked at Elliot. He winked right back. They started singing the song _In Between The Raindrops_ by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield.

Later that night, Elliot was walking Olivia to her door. Elliot whirled her around and kissed her. Olivia fell into it immediatly. They pulled apart a moment later. "Well, Reed that was great, but I'd rather do this with Elliot Stabler."

Elliot smiled. "Okay, I'll take off the monkey suit on one condition."

"What's that?" Olivia asked unsure.

"I get to take the garter off." Elliot growled.

"Okay, El. You can take it off. You do know what this means, right?" Olivia asked as she unlocked her door.

"Cragen can't know." Elliot guessed.

Olivia pulled him to her and kissed him as they entered her apartment. "Exactly." She mumbled against the kiss.

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


End file.
